LA FLOR DEL ANGEL
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: (Single shoot) LA FLOR DEL ÁNGEL Cuanta la leyenda detrás de la gloria del país verde de Arabia Equina.


_Para Carol..._

* * *

 **LA FLOR DEL ÁNGEL**

Hace muchos años, en el lejano reino de Arabia Equina, vivió una princesa unicornio a quien el día de su nacimiento le fue otorgado el don de la prosperidad como regalo de una vieja y poderosa hechicera. Aquellos que, se decía, poseían el don de la prosperidad tenían el poder de llevar riqueza, salud y fortuna a quienes los rodeaban. El rey y la reina, movidos por este motivo, vieron en su hija a una noble y sabía líder quien le traería gloria, fortuna y belleza a la ciudad.

La princesa creció fuerte, sana y hermosa. De ojos negros como la noche al igual que su crin que contrastaban con su pelaje, blanco como el marfil, y sus bellas y sonrosadas mejillas. Fue instruida desde sus primeros años por los mejores hechiceros quienes compartían con ella sus secretos sobre la magia y la ayudaban a desarrollar sus habilidades y conforme el tiempo fue pasando el castillo se convirtió en un hermoso edén lleno de verdor; un símbolo que llenó de orgullo al pueblo y sobre todo a los reyes.

Llegado el decimoséptimo cumpleaños, la princesa desapareció de la ciudad provocando el caos en el castillo. Los reyes no tardaron en ordenar a sus tropas registrar cada rincón del reino, sin descanso, hasta encontrarla. Mas su búsqueda fue en vano durante dos meses, hasta que finalmente, los soldados del rey hallaron a la princesa en un pequeño oasis morada del bandido que la tenía cautiva.

La princesa fue devuelta al castillo y el bandido enviado al calabozo. Y desde ese día la vigilancia en el castillo aumentó y a la princesa fue obligada a estar siempre seguida por una escolta y a permanecer en el castillo durante las noches; noches en que solía mirar por la ventana de su habitación hacia el desierto que se extendía más allá de las murallas de la ciudad hasta el horizonte.

Y de este modo pasaron los meses, hasta que una fría noche el rey bajó a los calabozos junto con su escolta y se dirigió a la celda del bandido, quien estaba encadenado, cabizbajo en un rincón de la habitación. Miró desafiante al rey cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación. El rey sin andarse con rodeos dijo:

-Un criminal tan ruin no merece piedad alguna, solo la muerte es justo castigo-

Mas el bandido tenía su atención fija en un colibrí que revoloteaba frenéticamente dentro de la celda. Cuando este cruzó frente al preso, él lo atrapó con delicadeza entre sus cascos y susurró un hechizo. Luego, dejó ir al colibrí. El cual voló a través de los jardines del castillo y llegó a la ventana del cuarto de la princesa desde la cual ella miraba al horizonte como todas las noches.

-Princesa. Princesa mía- Dijo el colibrí cuando llegó a la ventana

La princesa, aunque muy sorprendida, trató de mantener la compostura y luego preguntó con desdén:

-¿Qué quieres ave del desierto?-

-¿Es que ya me has olvidado, Ángela?- preguntó el colibrí

-sólo… sólo existe un poni que me ha llamado así- dijo, consternada, la princesa- ¿realmente eres tú?-

-Largo ha sido el tiempo en prisión, no deseaba morir sin antes volverte a ver-

-No digas eso. Mi padre ya no cree en mi palabra. Hice todo lo que pude pero él no quiere escucharme. Pero hallaré la forma de sacarte de prisión-

-Es muy tarde para mí, Ángela. Ya mi espíritu erra en el vacío y esta forma no será capaz de contenerlo por mucho tiempo-

Dicho esto el colibrí dejó de aletear y se desplomó sobre el marco de la ventana

-No mueras. Te lo suplico- rogó la princesa mientras recostaba su mejilla contra el marco de la ventana. Entonces el colibrí pudo ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban delicadamente por las mejillas de ella y le dijo:

-Mi princesa… recuerdas el mar de dunas que atravesamos cuando escapamos-

Ella esbozó una sonrisa dejándose llevar por los dulces recuerdos.

-Recuerdo el mar… moviéndose imponente, silente. A través de la tierra con las suaves caricias del viento por marea-

-Recuerdas la noche mi princesa-

-Recuerdo la infinita noche que en silencio se ceñía sobre la tierra y la abrazaba cariñosamente bajo el brillo de un millón de estrellas-

-Recuerdas aquel lago escondido entre las áridas montañas-

-Recuerdo aquel prístino espejo que como una visión del paraíso era bálsamo reconfortante en medio del desierto-

El colibrí guardó silencio un rato luego dijo:

-No recuerdo las cosas con la misma belleza que tú. Mi más hermoso recuerdo es el recorrido de tus caricias en mi cuerpo; tus ojos hermosos, infinito, llenos de amor y el dulce néctar de tus labios que para mí fue verdadero bálsamo reconfortante en medio de mis problemas… Me has hecho infinitamente feliz princesa mía y eso jamás lo olvidaré-

Y dicho esto el colibrí exhalo su último aliento dejando escapar el espíritu del prisionero. La princesa entonces supo que su amado había muerto y lloró amargamente su pérdida durante un muy largo rato hasta que el manantial en sus ojos se secó y el dolor se asentó con fuerza en su corazón.

Se dice, que guiada por los sentimientos que se agitaban en ella; intentó devolverle la vida y la conciencia al colibrí. Evocó entonces una magia tan poderosa que un enorme destello de luz se desprendió de la ventana de la habitación e iluminó toda la ciudad llamando la atención de los guardias del castillo. Cuando el destelló hubo desaparecido el colibrí se reincorporó y se alejó hasta perderse en lontananza. Solo entonces la princesa fue consciente de que había canjeado su vida. Cuando el rey y la reina entraron en la habitación solo pudieron ver como la princesa los miraba con una expresión serena y llena de amor para que luego su energía se disolviera como polvo siendo arrastrada por el viento a través de la ventana.

La tristeza y la aflicción llenaron el corazón del rey y la reina. Sumidos en su desesperanza ofrecieron más de la mitad del tesoro al mago que lograra traer a la princesa de vuelta el mundo de los vivos. Pero su energía se había dispersado tanto que fue imposible reunirla de nuevo. Finalmente se ordenó construir un hermoso féretro bañado en oro con esmeraldas incrustadas el cual fue enterrado vacío en el cementerio de la familia real el mismo día que surgió el primer brote de la flor del ángel. Que ha sido néctar y alimento para el colibrí del desierto durante incontables generaciones en el frondoso País Verde de la lejana Arabia Equina.


End file.
